


Hawk in a Snowstorm

by zephyrism



Series: Clintstucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Clint is a shameless come slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical supersoldier come, Threesome - M/M/M, are we seeing a theme here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrism/pseuds/zephyrism
Summary: After a period of recovery and support from his friends in the aftermath of his first outing with the Avengers, Clint comes to terms with his kink, and finds two wonderful boyfriends that are more than happy to provide all the help he needs to realize his fantasies.





	1. Coming Home to the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint treasures his friendship with his Captain, but things quickly change when a ghost from the past suddenly returns.

Clint Barton had finally come to terms with the fact that he was a full-blown come slut. In his mind he tried to think of himself as merely a "semen enthusiast," but his need for copious amounts of man-goo went way beyond some sort of hobby.

He wanted it everywhere. Covering every inch of his body, filling him up from both ends, the more the better. Wanted to be so full that he would hear it slosh around inside him when he walked. He even thought about having it in his hair sometimes, despite the difficulty of washing it out. And that last part would just give his spiky blond mop added softness and luster, right?

Problem was, he could never indulge this kink of his. His lonely life in the circus and then as an assassin had never allowed him to trust anyone for long enough to try anything so unsafe. Sure he had sucked guys off a time or two on particularly lonely nights, but he had always wanted so much more. He had become a perpetually horny, kinky bastard with no outlet for his desires. So that just left him with a very active fantasy life and the moderate amount of pearly white fluid that he could muster himself.

Until, that is, a pair of supersoldiers quite literally came into his life and changed everything.

 

***

 

Clint's recovery from the Battle of New York was slow and painful. He literally couldn't trust his own thoughts. It took months of intensive therapy and a cabinet full of psych meds before he could even begin to think of himself as "getting better." Despite S.H.I.E.L.D.'s reputation for using and then simply discarded its dedicated agents when they could no longer fulfill their duties, their trauma recovery program was second to none (at least among shadowy government agencies). They took care of their own and gave them all the help they needed -- even if it was just part of a strategy to get their agents back on their feet and doing morally dubious spy stuff as quickly as possible.

Which was all well and good, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. programs only took him so far. Clint was surprised and gratified to find out that the real healing began when he moved into Avengers Tower and became part of a loving family. Who knew that superheroes could be such a caring bunch? Suddenly he was getting smiles, hugs, pats on the back, and gentle massages from the whole team. Movie nights quickly became (mostly) platonic cuddle fests. The occasional hand gently stroking his ass, or the odd half-chub pushed up against his back, just made the whole situation more serene and relaxing.

Natasha being quite reserved by nature, was comforting in her own way, given their deep friendship. A gentle peck on the cheek from her was enough to give him warm fuzzies for days. Even Tony Fucking Stark (his full name) occasionally said things like "We're so happy to have you here, Hawk Guy." Good luck getting the eccentric billionaire to admit having said that after the fact though.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, a certain man by the name of Captain Steven Grant Rogers came to be Clint's greatest source of comfort and support. Steve was always there when the archer needed him. This could involve anywhere from giving his teammate a rousing pep talk before a mission, to holding Clint close while he cried for hours after a nightmare involving the horrors of Loki's spell. And sometimes it just meant sharing pizza and a few beers in the kitchen late at night.

Though Clint cherished the kind of love of which Steve seemed to have an infinite supply, he couldn't help but want more. He had never truly been in love, never had time for it, but he was beginning to think it might be possible with Steve. It also didn't hurt that Steve was the most delicious hunk of man that Clint had laid eyes on. Indeed, the archer had never even allowed himself to think the words "delicious hunk of man" before.

As Clint continued to heal, his more carnal desires came back to him in full force. He also became very curious about how the serum may have affected the supersoldier's ability to produce large amounts of a certain substance.

So before long, Clint began to fantasize about all the ways in which the Captain could satisfy his desperate need to be drowning in man gravy. He'd think about it every time he jerked off, in fact. And he jerked off _a lot_. He was glad to have an entire floor of the tower to himself, since he had taken to shouting things like "Come on, shoot it all over me Cap!" Or even "Oh God Steve, I need you to fill my hole with your hot jizz!" Clint was nothing if not vocal.

Sadly, Clint had come to the conclusion that it just wasn't meant to be. Steve clearly loved him, but the captain had never made any real advances, and Clint just wasn't the type to take a chance and see where it might take them. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that their deep, loving friendship would always be platonic. Any relationship could be just as fulfilling in its own way though, regardless of whether sex was involved. So he was able to push aside his amorous feelings toward his friend and keep them in his fantasies where they belonged. Besides, Clint still had his loving and very much non-platonic relationship with his right hand. Or his left, since he was ambidextrous. Then Bucky showed up.

 

***

 

It took six months of searching after the incident in DC, but the team was finally able to track Bucky down in Romania and bring him back to the tower. Fortunately, Tony made sure to protect his teammate's long lost friend from being locked up in a psych ward or worse. That meant they had to bring very carefully vetted doctors and therapists in from the outside to help Bucky through the worst of the transition, and that certain members of their team had to devote nearly all their time to managing his panic attacks and bringing him back to reality in general. Really, it was just one member of the team.

This left Clint alone and lonely once again. The rest of the team was still generous with their time and support, but things just weren't the same without Steve's presence in his life. Of course they still went on missions together and hung out with the other Avengers as a group when time allowed, but Steve had zero personal time for Clint because Bucky just needed his old friend so much. Clint couldn't exactly fault him for that, although that didn't do anything to fill the place in his heart that Steve had suddenly vacated.

Clint was therefore a bit shocked one night when JARVIS gave him a message, as the archer was perched in his usual spot, taking in the view from atop Avengers Tower of the city at night.

"Agent Barton, both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes request your presence in their apartment on the 84th flood," said the AI in his polite British accent. It was no surprise that Bucky had moved into the extra bedroom on Steve's floor, since the former HYDRA puppet frequently needed the support and vigilance of his best friend at all hours of the day and night. The surprise was that Steve wanted to see him alone again, and the shocking part was that it seemed like Bucky specifically wanted him there as well. The two assassins had barely exchanged a greeting in passing since Bucky had moved in.

"Any idea what this is about, Jarv?" Clint asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barton, that is all I was told. If I may hazard a guess, their tone of voice implied that the two wish to have a rather serious discussion with you."

This confused Clint even more. Considering recent history, what could the two supersoldiers possibly want to talk to him about?

 

***

 

Clint was greeted at the door by two smiling supersoldiers, though Steve looked like he was about to go from smiling to crying within about ten seconds, and Bucky just had a mysterious Mona Lisa type of expression. The archer was immediately engulfed in a Patented Steve Rogers Bear Hug, accept no substitutes. It made Clint melt a little bit, basking in the feeling captain's perpetually warm body against his. The feeling didn't last long though, because Clint remembered that this was the first time in months that he'd been in Steve's apartment, Bucky notwithstanding. He wasn't feeling quite so forgiving anymore. Bucky was clearly doing better. Why had it taken so long for them to really spend any time together?

Steve was still squeezing him a little too tight, just like always. The way Clint loved it. It just reminded him how much he still needed his friend. He knew that people rarely had relationships as profound as Steve and he (used to?) share, romantic or not. As wonderful as it felt to be in his friend's arms once again, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being dumped.

"Oh Clint, I'm so sorry . . . I never meant to . . . but Bucky . . . it was unfair of me . . ." Steve's voice trailed off as he pulled away, leaving Clint's purple t-shirt damp with the tears that still threatened to overflow his eyes.

"Shut up, Stevie. Clint, we were just about to have some oranges and hot chocolate. Why don't you join us?" The interruption was jarring, but somehow it managed to snap the tension in the air like an overstretched rubber band. As Bucky led them into the living room, he continued speaking over his shoulder. "It may sound like an odd combination, but back in the day both chocolate and fresh fruit were always luxury items for a couple of punks from Brooklyn. So now I have to have it every day, just because I can." The other two could only follow dumbly, both still wrapped up in their own emotions.

Bucky and Steve sat down next to each other on the big couch, with at least a foot of space between them. Interesting. Clint dropped into an overstuffed chair next to them. He had assumed that part of this Serious Discussion would be that Bucky and Steve were now in a romantic relationship, whether or not Clint was being kicked to the curb. Seeing Bucky and Steve together would definitely hurt Clint, even if Steve was willing to go back to how things were with Clint in the past. That didn't seem to be the case though. They just looked like a couple of old friends sharing dessert, not a pair of lovers waiting for the third wheel to leave so they could get down to business.

Speaking of dessert. The oranges were delicious, but they definitely weren't the main event. The steaming mug that Bucky handed him contained a rich, slightly sweet, bitter liquid with an intense chocolate flavor and a spicy kick. Pepper always got the best stuff. Clint hadn't tasted anything like this since the last time he was in Central America.

Steve seemed to have calmed down enough to continue speaking. "First, I want to say that I love you, and I always will. And I am so, so sorry that I abandoned you." Clint felt his anger fading a little bit, though he still felt like there was a ". . . but" coming.

"And I love Bucky too. I love both of you. Just not . . . . uhh . . . . separately." Steve was losing his ability to form complete sentences again.

"Shut up, Stevie," Bucky said with a smirk. It seemed like Bucky said that to Steve fairly regularly. Clint was actually starting to like the guy. This was certainly getting interesting.

"How about you come over here," patting the space between him and Steve on the couch. "Stevie, do you mind if I take over? I might be able to explain this a little better." Steve just nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Mmmkay . . . " said Clint, not really sure what was going on, but he had the feeling that this was moving in a good direction. No one was getting dumped tonight, clearly. The supersoldiers moved apart to make space for Clint, but they didn't move all that far apart. When he sat down, he was almost sandwiched in between them, and was very much aware of their serum-enhanced body heat radiating against his sides. The feeling was definitely not unpleasant.

"See, Stevie and I loved each other back in the day, just like you and him love each other. I was so glad when he told me about you. It's not often that anyone gets to meet their soul mate, much less meet two soul mates in one lifetime. Stevie and I did mess around a couple times. There was always something missing though, the chemistry just wasn't right. That's why Stevie never tried to push things with you. It would have worked out the same way."

Well that was certainly a lot to take in. It was somehow comforting to know that Steve had had the same kind of platonic love with Bucky. Strangely enough, it made the last of Clint's confused jealousy fade away. And wow, soul mates. It was a surprise, but it also fit perfectly. That really was how he felt about Steve, and it warmed his heart to know that Steve felt the same way towards him. His friend had clearly wanted to tell Clint these things, but it had taken Bucky to help put the words together. Not that all of this really made any sense. But not everything has to.

Clint noticed then that the two men were now pressed up against him, Bucky on his left and Steve on his right. Clint's jeans were starting to feel a bit tight, and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who was having that particular problem. He looked over at Steve, who was looking a little flushed, and he was pretty sure he could feel Bucky's hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Turns out Bucky's a real smart fella." Steve's voice had become low and husky, a touch of Brooklyn sneaking in. It was something unfamiliar to Clint, and it told him that Steve was very, very turned on. "He figured out that I got too much love in my heart for one guy. And too much dick too," he said with a wink. Clint's already hard cock gave a twitch of interest at that comment. "But the three of us together. Now that sounds fuckin hot." That was the first time Clint had ever heard Steve curse. That would have been cause for celebration, if there weren't more important things to attend to.

At that point Clint noticed that Bucky was gently kissing his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we're moving a little fast," even as Steve was leaning in for a kiss that was definitely not going to be their usual peck on the cheek.

"No sugar, this was decades in the making," Bucky whispered in his ear, since Steve's mouth was currently busy giving a Clint a deliciously wet kiss that the archer had been dying to get for years. "It's happening at exactly the right time. Don't you want to help me make Stevie feel good? I bet it'd make you feel real good too." That's when Clint noticed a hand on each of his thighs, and they were both slowly moving towards his crotch in a way that made his skin crawl with lust.

Clint slowly pulled away from Steve, giving himself a little breather before things ended prematurely. "OK boys, let's do this. I just have two questions: one, do supersoldiers come as much as I'm hoping they do? And how many times can you guys get off in one night? Because I got plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, I've become Clint/Steve/Bucky (Clintstucky?) trash!


	2. Just Like the White Winged Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Steve and Bucky get down to business, with only a couple bumps in the road.

Clint's world had just turned upside down. Here he was, getting exactly what he wanted, plus a whole lot more. This wasn't like adding his jerk-off fantasies to his (very recently) platonic, but intense relationship with Steve. The prospect of both at once was a fundamental shift, and it made his head spin and his cock rock hard. Not even considering the addition of Bucky. Which probably meant that he'd be getting all of the come he could ever want. Which was a lot.

"OK boys, let's do this. I just have two questions: one, do supersoldiers come as much as I'm hoping they do? And B, how many times can you sexy motherfuckers get off in one night? Because I got plans."

"Oh, sweetheart." Steve said with a chuckle. "You have no idea. I come in buckets. And when I'm strokin' it, I have to shoot at least five or six times before I even go soft. Ten minutes after that and I'm ready to go again. I'll probably shoot even more, with you two studs to help."

"Same here, sugar" Bucky whispered in his ear, followed by a flick of his tongue on Clint's earlobe.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? This come slut has a thirsty mouth and a hungry ass" as he reached down to grab two generous handfuls of supersoldier junk.

Without another word, the three ran into Steve's bedroom and tumbled onto his gigantic bed. Thank goodness Tony made up for his guilt over living in the lap of luxury by spoiling his fellow team members rotten. Before they could even get their clothes off, the bed had become a dogpile of horny Avengers. It was all a blur of lips and tongues and hands and asses, none of them knowing or caring what belonged to who as each just kissed or stroked or licked whatever body part was most convenient.

Clint quickly realized that they were all criminally overdressed. Then there was a lull in the action, and they all paused for breath before continuing to the main event. Clint started to feel a little overwhelmed at the intensity of everything. Even if he his cock was achingly hard and couldn't wait for things to really get going.

"You okay, sugar?" Asked Bucky, noticing the tentative look on the archer's face.

"Fuck yeah, this is all amazing. Horny as fuck. Can we umm, take our time though? I want this so bad, but I want to enjoy myself too."

"Of course, sweetheart" replied Steve. Clint realized he liked being called "sugar" and "sweetheart," even if they were a little immature as nicknames. The two men somehow managed to make them sound sexy too. "How about we have a little fun first. Get down to underwear and then see where that takes us. Buck, you wanna get things started?"

"Sounds like a plan" Bucky said with his usual smirk as he got up off the bed. "My ass looks fuckin' hot in the pair I have on anyway."

The former assassin stood up and walked a few feet from the bed, then stripped off his black t-shirt to reveal pale skin and wiry solid muscle, adorned with a nice covering of manscaped, dark brown chest hair that Clint couldn't wait to run to run his fingers through. There was a spidery network of scars at the intersection of his shoulder with the metal arm, but those weren't weird or scary at all. They were part of Bucky, just like the arm. Which meant they were sexy and begging to be licked.

Bucky flashed a grin before turning around to strip off his jeans. He wasn't just bragging -- his ass did look fuckin' hot in the tiny red trunks he was wearing. Bucky was clearly enjoying showing off, because he took his time turning around to show off the whole package. And what a package it was. His junk was barely contained by the shiny red fabric, and Clint could clearly see the outline of a meaty hard cock and a pair of nice heavy balls. He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation of getting a better look at was underneath.

"You're up, Stevie" Bucky said in his best sultry bedroom voice. Somehow Bucky managed to pull off a tone that sounded like liquid sex, which would sound ridiculous from anyone else. He was clearly enjoying his little strip tease.

"Umm, okay?" Steve managed to say with uncharacteristic bashfulness. Clint chuckled at how Captain America could command his team with such confidence in the face of aliens and killer robots, but couldn't help blushing at the prospect of getting to fuck the loves of his life. Or love the fucks of his life? Clint would have to remember that one for later, when it wouldn't ruin the mood.

It was Steve's turn to stand up and take off his worn white t-shirt, which was a bit difficult for him since he favored ones that were definitely too small. Not that Clint was complaining. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his new boyfriend's beautiful torso. His flawless smooth chest showed off perfectly sculpted pecs that he couldn't wait to get his hands (and tongue!) on, and an eight pack of abs that would look so beautiful spattered with come. Clint passionately wanted to be bathed in juices, but he was willing to share. A little. Add in the trail of fine blond hairs that went south from his bellybutton, and Steve had a body that was sinfully beautiful.

Cap then quickly shucked the soft lounge pants he'd been wearing, and the other two couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Steve? A jock strap?" Clint said. "Are you a gym teacher from the 70's or something? I love the blue basket with red trim and white straps though. Patriotic and sexy, yet functional. No wonder your ass looks so tasty in that uniform."

Apparently Steve was done being shy. "You're damn right it's sexy!" he said in the best version of his Captain voice that he could muster while almost naked and obviously hard and leaking. As in, there was a large, wet, nearly-transparent come stain where the tip of his monster cock must have been touching the mesh basket. "Wait until you see the back" the supersoldier said with a wink.

And the back was worth waiting for. The straps perfectly framed his smooth round ass, two perfect globes that made Clint want to stand at attention and salute. And his own soldier was definitely standing at attention already. What Steve did next though, made his soldier start to cry (was he taking this metaphor too far?) While looking back over his shoulder with a grin, Steve gave his ass a good smack, then dragged the side of his hand down slowly between his cheeks. He even let out a quiet little moan as his fingers must have dragged past his hole. Clint wished he could take a picture to enjoy by himself later, until he realized that he would be able to have this whenever he wanted. That thought made him both overjoyed and incredibly horny at the same time.

Clint wasn't sure how he was going to match that, especially since the little display made it tough to think of anything but spreading those cheeks and getting a good look at what they were hiding. Bucky was clearly enjoying the show too, since he already had his hand inside his trunks, obviously gripping himself tightly. Steve then walked over and laid back down on the bed, and yelped in surprise when Bucky immediately latched on to a nipple and began gently teasing it with his tongue. Steve responded by reaching out and slowly stroking Bucky's ass through the thin fabric of his trunks. Clint had thought that he might get jealous if the two began messing around without him, but the sight just turned him on even more.

At a loss for what else to do, Clint decided to show off and vault effortlessly from the bed to the floor in front. He managed two full flips and a half twist in the air, pulling off his t-shirt and jeans in the process. He even stuck the landing, resulting in applause from his audience and a whistle from Bucky for good measure. He decided to pose and flex a bit in his boxers (purple of course, with little white H's all over). As usual, he relied on humor and showing off for attention, and it definitely seemed to be working.

He may not have been given any serum enhancements, and at 45 he was quite a bit older than the other two appeared to be, but he knew he looked good. His tight gymnast's body was complemented with impressive biceps and some seriously sexy legs. With his own 5' 8" frame, the two supersoldiers were several inches taller, but that just served made his muscles more impressive. Plus, there were the scars. Every one told a story. Bucky and Steve were clearly entranced as he began to trace his fingers over each one with his fingertips. The slightly discolored skin was not at all tough the way it looked, rather it was tender and smooth. Clint was excited to find out what it would feel like to have two tongues tracing them at the same time. Not that he'd even had one person licking his scars. He really had hit the jackpot with his new boyfriends.

"Ok, underwear off!" Bucky announced as he raised his hips and pulled off his own, revealing a very long, very red prick that was sticking out from a well-trimmed, straight as an arrow (heh). An extremely impressive nine inches at least. Clint hadn't seen many porn stars packing that kind of heat, much less the dicks he'd seen in person. Steve quickly followed suit, revealing a sticky monster, at least an inch longer than Bucky's. His pubes were also golden and fine as was his happy trail, just a light dusting around the base of his cock. It looked so thick and heavy that it would probably hang downward if he stood. The two immediately began jerking their huge cocks, each one slowly dragging his foreskin (score!) back and forth over the head.

Clint paused, feeling inadequate to say the least. His five inch prick was only a little below average for a normal guy, but seeing the other two gigantic cocks made him feel downright tiny. Still standing in front of the bed, he suddenly felt a little too exposed. At least his boys still seemed to be enjoying the show.

"C'mon Clint, let's see it! We want to get a good look at little Hawkeye" Steve said eagerly. "Oh shit! I'm sorry." He then glanced down at his own and Bucky's cocks. It honestly seemed to surprise him that he and Bucky were so far ahead of the curve when it came to penis size. "I will love whatever you have under those adorable shorts. I may practically be a virgin, but one thing porn has taught me is that I love cocks of all kinds. All shapes and sizes and colors. So there's no way that I'll be unhappy with whatever you've got. I know Bucky feels the same way.

"And I have a secret for you, sweetheart" he continued. I know you want to be drowning in come, but my hole has been hungry for your meat for a long time now. The serum gave me superhuman muscle control. As in all of my muscles. I can have a screaming orgasm from a pinky. Or a fist" he said with a wink. Damn, Cap really had mastered the sexy wink. And that last thing he said was definitely something to remember for later. "So get that pretty cock out and get over here."

Once he absorbed all of that information, Clint's embarrassment disappeared completely. He quickly shucked his boxers and vaulted back on the bed to more applause, landing partially on top of each supersoldier. Bucky turned him over, and Steve instantly swallowed down the archer's hard dick to the base. It was unreal. Clint was pretty sure that Steve had never done this before, but he was already an amazing cocksucker. He alternated between bobbing his head up and down and and tonguing the slit, causing Clint to drip like a leaky faucet. One nice thing about his modest endowment, the other two would definitely be able to deep throat him without any problem. Not wanting to be left out, Bucky shifted over to begin licking at Clint's balls, taking one in his mouth and then the other.

Starting to feel himself getting a little too turned on already, Clint pulled back and sat up on his knees. He encouraged the others to do the same, forming a triad facing inward. Each of them grabbed the cock on his left, beginning to stroke and tease their lovers' meat. "Why don't we start like this, nice and slow. The night is just getting started after all, if you guys aren't just bragging. In the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, we used to call this the 'help a brother out.' Basically a way to experiment with dudes while pretending that you just missed your hypothetical girlfriend back home."

"Yeah, we did this too in the Howling Commandos. Remember Stevie? We called it 'playing circle jerk.' You always said it helped us bond as a unit or something, but I think you just liked having someone else's hand on your dick."

"Guilty as charged, Buck. I seem to remember that one Commando in particular always seemed to instigate it though. And you certainly took your technique very seriously." Bucky just responded with a lascivious grin.

Even at the leisurely pace Clint had established, things started to heat up after only ten minutes or so. They gradually increased their pace without thinking about it, matching each other stroke for stroke. When it seemed like the other two were getting ready to pop, Clint allowed himself to fall back on the bed, his cock back in his own hand. The supersoldiers continued to stroke their own dicks while they hovered over Clint. "C'mon boys, I want the first two loads all over me. God, I need you to mark me up with your hot spooge!" His usual snarky demeanor began to slip as he got closer and closer to coming. Everything that happened so far that night, sexual and otherwise, was starting to hit him at once. He knew that he was about to have the best orgasm of his life.

Steve went off first, painting the entire upper half of Clint's body in spurt after creamy spurt of pearly white come. Even his face was covered. Especially his face. If Steve got off on giving facials, Clint had absolutely no problem with that. Steve was right, he did come in buckets, his impossibly thick monster cock continuing to jerk and then drip for what seemed like minutes. The archer managed to hang on by the skin of his teeth, wanting both loads covering him before he finally shot his wad.

"C'mon, Buck! Let's see you cover the rest of him. He's begging for you to shoot on him, and I still see some bare skin. Our dirty little come slut here wants it so bad, don't you want to make him happy?" He was using the same tone as when he was trying to encourage one of his teammates to do something brave. It was adorable.

Bucky seemed to falter. "I'm ... I don't know ... I can't do it Stevie! I'm sorry Clint, I just can't let go" he said as his strokes began to slow and a sad, disappointed look spread on his usually mischievous features. There was something serious to be dealt with later, but this wasn't the time.

Steve immediately changed his tactics. He scooted over and pressed his chest to Bucky's back, holding him up with one meaty paw over his chest and the other wrapping around the other's hand to help him continue jacking off. He kept up his encouragement, but in much softer, more tender tones. "I know you can do it, Buck. You're doing so well. It's gonna feel so good to let go, so just relax and let it happen." Steve began to move his and Bucky's hands faster and faster, while his best friend began to shake with the intensity of feeling.

Clint decided to help out a little too, reaching out with his free hand to gently cup and roll Bucky's balls in his free hand while continuing to jerk himself off with the other. He kept himself right on the edge, knowing that the moment Bucky came he'd completely lose control.

Bucky was almost, almost ready to come. Sweat dripped off his forehead, his messy hair plastered to the side of his face. Steve kept up with the encouragement, knowing that Bucky just needed a little more help. Their hands moved even faster up and down Bucky's cock, which was flushed almost purple. Clint moved his hand behind Bucky's balls, getting ready to press down hard on that special spot at the right moment.

"God Buck, I wanna see you come on him. Don't force it, let me do all the work for you. When I say, you're gonna come. You don't even have a choice, it's just gonna happen." Steve's hand became a blur, and he looked over Bucky's shoulder at Clint to make sure he knew what to do.

"No ... Steve ... I can't ..." Bucky gasped, barely able to speak.

"Yes you can. Come for me. NOW!" And Clint pressed down hard at exactly the same time.

Bucky let out a scream, and then began to come explosively, Steve remembering to include Clint and directed the stream toward the other blond's lower half. Clint himself came as the first heavy spurts hit his feet, his legs, even his balls. His own release wasn't quite so spectacular, but he still managed to soak his hand. The combination of feelings sent him up into the stratosphere. It was absolutely perfect.

Meanwhile, Bucky's bones turned to jelly as he just kept coming and coming. Steve holding him up and nuzzling his neck was the only thing that kept him from collapsing right on top of Clint. Steve laid him down gently next to Clint once his orgasm slowed down to a steady trickle, though his body continued to jerk periodically for a few minutes.

Steve just looked down at the two men with a big dopey grin, as if to say "Good job, I knew you could do it!" Like all three of them had just taken a HYDRA base without a single casualty, instead of coming down from some amazing orgasms. Maybe those two things were sort of the same for Steve. He just couldn't help be proud and giddy at the success of a team effort, whether it was a military campaign or earth-shatteringly good sex.

Bucky, for his part, was just coming back to reality. "Oh. My. God. That was unfuckingbelievable. You two are amazing. Stevie, thank you so much, I guess I just needed to get out of my own head. It felt like you tossed me off a cliff in the best way possible." Steve just kept grinning.

Bucky turned his head toward Clint and gave him a passionate kiss. "And you, our little slut. I can't believe you let us mark you up with so much come. It's so hot knowing that you want it like that. And believe me, there's plenty more where that came from. As much as you want, wherever you want it."

"Fuckin' eh" he agreed. "You two sure know how to make a guy feel special" he said with a chuckle, a big Cheshire Cat smile spreading on his face. His filthy, come-covered face. Not to mention the rest of him. Speaking of which. He took two fingers and dragged them through Steve's contribution, scooping a big glob of it into his mouth. "Mmm, tastes like apple pie."

Bucky burst out laughing at that remark. "Oh yeah? And what do I taste like?"

"Let's see" said Clint, as he scooped up some of Bucky's thick semen from his thigh and slurping it up. "Shitty Russian vodka."

It was Steve's turn to laugh, and Bucky pretended to pout. "Seriously though, you guys taste amazing. None of that bitter salty flavor that we non-superhumans have. Sweet and delicious. I really hit the jackpot with you two." Clint had always loved to swallow, but the flavor had never been what did it for him.

"So did we pal," Steve said while he lovingly patted Clint's shoulder, before pulling his hand away and making a face as he realized it was now covered in his own come. Instead of wiping it off on the sheets, he brought his hand up to Clint's mouth, who eagerly cleaned it off with his tongue. Bucky got in on it too, the two supersoldiers lazily scooping up the come that covered just about every exposed surface of Clint's body and then feeding it to him. Clint couldn't think of a better way to relax after coming down from such an amazing experience.

Eventually, Buck sat up on the bed, having fully recovered. "Clint, you're getting pretty sticky" he said. "Shower time, a snack, and then round two?"

"Sounds good to me!" Steve and Clint said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback and kudos, it really does mean a lot.


	3. Birdbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to enjoy each other.

Clint couldn't help but admire the view as he walked with the two supersoldiers into the palatial ensuite bathroom. Both of them were hard as a rock again, meaty cocks bobbing up and down with each step. He felt itchy from the thin coating of come on his boy, what little was left of it after being hand-fed a meal of his boyfriends' spooge. But it didn't bother him, since it just reminded him of what had happened mere minutes ago. His dick had gone soft after his epic orgasm, but it gave a twitch when he thought about what was to come. 

But first, showers. And BJ's. Because what else do you do, when you're sharing a shower with such perfect cocks?

"Jeez Steve, how did you get such an awesome bathroom?  Mine is about half this size and it doesn't have all this extra fancy shit." The word 'awesome' didn't begin to describe it. There was nothing separating the shower from the rest of the space. It was just a huge tiled room with a counter and three sinks on one side (his and his and his?). The shower area had about 30 different kinds of fixtures coming out of the wall, plus a bunch more coming down from the ceiling for a rainfall effect. There was even a bench along the wall opposite the sinks, probably because there was a steam room mode too because of course there would be. There was also a jacuzzi tub that looked big enough for three buff superheroes in one corner, and a door to a small lav in another.

The whole thing made Clint think it would be perfect for an incredibly hot, jizz-worthy scene in a porno. Why did he keep thinking of porn? He was already participating in something ten times hotter. And maybe they could do some recording so he'd have something to watch on his solo missions. He'd have to keep that in mind for later. 

"All you gotta do is ask Tony," Steve said with a chuckle. "He loves designing this stuff. I'm sure he could come up with something impressive for you too, though I was kinda hoping you'd be spending more time down here on our floor," he said, giving Clint a look with his beautiful blue eyes that made the archer feel like he was melting into a puddle on the floor. Steve always had the innate ability to bust out with something adorably tender at any moment, even when he was standing there naked with a hard, dripping cock swinging between his legs. "This sure beats that tiny little closet we had in Brooklyn that we had to share with the whole floor, right Buck?" Steve continued. 

"Yeah, this place is bigger than our whole fuckin' apartment!" Bucky replied.

Clint wasn't going to let that one go. "Speaking of fuckin', we need to shut up and wash off so we can get back to it. Jarv, make it rain!" Bucky groaned and lightly smacked Clint on the bicep at the pun, having somehow absorbed more pop culture in a few months than Steve had in three years. JARVIS turned on the shower system with Steve's preferred settings without a response. The AI always always new when to remain silent to avoid ruining the mood. 

Despite the acres of space, the three of them wasted no time in pressing up against each other in a tight circle. Hands went everywhere, and Clint loved the feeling of once again having two handfuls of meaty supersoldier cock, not even being able to wrap his fingers all the way around either one. He slowly jerked them a bit, anticipating how full either one would soon make him feel. He'd always thought of himself as a come slut, but he was quickly becoming a size queen too. 

Bucky reached over to get some body wash out of a dispenser in the wall to start soaping them up, while Steve tilted Clint's chin up so he could swallow the shorter blond up in a kiss that was at once passionate and intensely erotic. Steve's tongue explored every corner of Clint's mouth, with not a hint of teeth. Clint was grateful that his captain had one hand on his back and the other cradling his head, because otherwise he would have fallen right on his ass. It didn't help that he was pressed up against Cap's delicious torso and gargantuan cock, which he could feel leaking hot precome continuously down his leg despite the water gushing from every direction.  

"So how's this gonna go, sugar?" Bucky said quietly while quickly covering them in slippery suds. "Tonight's all about you, with all the shit we put you through the past few months." 

"Mmmkay," Clint replied thoughtfully. "Fuck, let's just go for it. I want you two to take turns fucking my mouth and my ass until I'm dripping with spooge, and then fuck me some more. I want to be swimming in it." The two supersoldiers immediately groaned and came, the heavy cocks that Clint had been jerking twitching and spurting thick man gravy all over his lower body.

"I guess that means you guys are on board?" Clint asked with a lascivious grin. Steve responded by once again attempting to carress his lover's tonsils with his tongue.

"Mmmm anything you want, sugar." Bucky emphasized his point by pressing himself against Clint's back and sliding his weighty prick up and down between the archer's cheeks, grazing the tip against his hole with each pass. All this attention made Clints soft cock spring up so fast it smacked his belly. He decided to ignore his hardon for the time being, since he'd probably only be coming once or twice more that night. But he was happy to let the other two repeatedly paint the walls with their genetically enhanced DNA. It would just make his own orgasms that much sweeter. 

"One more thing. I just wanted to say, I'm not your little bitch." Bucky paused, and Steve gave him a disappointed look. "Sorry!" he continued. "God, that was awful. I mean, this isn't a scene. It would just remind me of all that mind control shit. If anything, I'm using you two for your ability to cover me in spooge, inside and out."

"Well sugar, I'm honored to be your own personal come geyser. Just call me Old Faithful," punctuating the last word by giving Clint's tender hole a sharp poke with the blunt head of his rock hard member. This caused Clint to let out an uncharacteristic yelp and grab on to Steve, who just smiled and held the shorter blond closer to his chest with a loving squeeze. 

"Before we get to the main event, I think I need a couple appetizers though," he said with a smirk as he slid down to his knees. "Maybe suck the cream out of some super-sized jalapeño poppers." Even when he was caught up in the hottest experience of his life, he just couldn't help making ridiculously bad jokes. 

"Well then get to it sweetheart," replied Bucky. "It'll help take the edge off so I don't go off too fast, once I've got my dick in that tight ass of yours. Wanna give you a good ride before I fill you up with my hot come." That one almost made the archer shoot off right then and there.  

Hoping to put off the worst of the choking, Clint decided to go down on Bucky first. The former assassin groaned as Clint loosened his jaw and took the delicious piece of man meat into his mouth as far as it would comfortably go, which was only about halfway down the shaft. He began working his mouth up and down enthusiastically while keeping a firm grip on Steve's monster with his right hand, pausing every once in a while to poke his tongue into the slit and then swirl around the bulbous mushroom tip. Clint enjoyed the taste of the sweet precome that was continuously leaking onto his tongue, and swallowed it down eagerly as Bucky could only groan in appreciation.

"Oh yeah sweetheart, swallow that big cock," Steve said in his gravelly Sex Voice. "You're suckin' it like a pro, I bet you're making him feel so good. Right Buck?" The former assassin good only grunt in agreement, before pulling Steve in and taking his turn to enjoy a deep open-mouthed kiss with his old friend and new lover. Clint looked up at them with a half lidded gaze, turned on by the sight of the two taking such pleasure in each other. The thought that his presence could bring the two of them together made his heart overflow with joy and his cock drip with anticipation.

_Okay, time to stop messing around. Thank God I learned how to suck dick from that sword swallower._  He shoved his head forward until Bucky's low hanging plums were pushed up against his chin and the massive dong went all the way down his throat. He even surprised himself. He'd never been able to get past his gag reflex before, but somehow it seemed like having swallowed so much slippery superhero semen had helped lubricate his throat. Bucky instantly pulled away from Steve and came with a shout, shooting great gobs of come down the archer's throat. Clint could only swallow about half of it before he pulled the giant prick out of his mouth, as Bucky continued to shoot all over his grinning face. All too quickly, Clint's face was washed clean, but he knew there was plenty more where that came from. 

"Dammit sugar, you are insatiable! Once I realized how much my cock had grown after the treatments, I never thought I'd meet somebody who could take it so good." 

"Mmmph!" was the only reply he recieved, because his lover was already working his way down Steve's cock. 

Clint then ran his index finger around behind Steve's full sac, until he found the puckered entrance. He gave it a few gentle pokes before the muscle suddenly relaxed and his finger slide all the way in with absolutely no resistance. Enhanced muscle control indeed. Clint wasted no time in hooking his finger forward so he could begin massaging his captain's love button, causing Steve to groan with pleasure.

Swallowing Cap's monster cock took a little more effort, but Clint was determined to take every inch. Fortunately Bucky had recovered enough from his orgasm to hold Steve up, because it looked liked the supersoldier was about to keel over from the intense pleasure. He looked down and locked eyes with the archer with a mixture of lust and tender desire on his face. Only Steve could look like he wanted to cuddle while he was getting a top-quality BJ. Clint couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction that he could inspire such feelings in someone else. 

Steve didn't last much longer than Bucky. Once he got the monster all the way down, Clint only had time to move his head back and forth two or three times before his mouth was overflowing with come. He managed to hang on to some of it before quickly standing up and kissing his captain, who got a mouth full of his own come for his troubles. Steve grunted in surprise and pleasure, before swallowing it down with a grin and giving Clint's tight ass a playful pinch. 

"Be nice and give me a taste, huh Stevie?" Bucky crooned and Steve obliged, letting him lick the remains out of his mouth. "Mmmm you're right sugar, sweet as apple pie" It was his turn to get pinched while he went in for another kiss. 

The three of them stayed in the shower a few more minutes, helping each other wash until absolutely each and every spot on their bodies was clean. Steve alternated kissing the other two with equal passion. Neither Bucky nor Clint made an effort to kiss each other though. The archer decided that they weren't quite ready for that yet, but it wasn't a big deal. Plenty of time for that later. 

Steve passed out warm fluffy towels (of course there was a towel warmer), and they dried each other off. "Sweetheart, I hate to be crude, but why don't you go and use the toilet while we get the room ready for you? It's one of those Japanese models, and it has some settings that'll make your insides clean as a whistle for us."

"Yes sir!" Clint said with a grin and a mock salute. Steve's cock gave a noticeable twitch at that. The archer made a mental note, something to remember for the future. He walked over to the lav with a spring in his step, anticipating what (and who) was to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the "little bitch" comment, I feel I should emphasize that Clint is just a crusty 45 year old man, and really bad at expressing himself sometimes. He would be the last person to judge someone else's kinks, considering his own preferences.


	4. The Cry of the Snowy Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up.

Clint entered the bedroom bare-ass naked, with a cocky strut. He stopped short when he realized that the guys had set the bed room up for a wonderfully romantic marathon fuck session. Lights dimmed. Candles lit. Incense burning. Soft music with a pulsing beat.

More practical considerations had also been taken into account. The bed stripped of comforter and top sheet, replaced by a layer of thick bath towels. On a bench the foot of the bed, a cooler full of water bottles on ice. Next to the cooler, a platter with dried fruit, nuts, and dark chocolate. A big stack of hand towels (come rags) piled on the nightstand, along with a gallon jug with a hand-pump simply labeled 'Ass Lube.'

"Cap, you must have been a Boy Scout," said Clint with a mischievous grin, "though I don't think this is what they had in mind with their motto."

"I just wanted our first time to be special," Steve replied with a shy smile.

"We think you did a great job Stevie," said Bucky in a loving tone, clearly not intending to shame Clint. The archer could only smile and nod his agreement, wisely ignoring his instincts and keeping his mouth shut instead of hurting Steve's feelings with another stupid joke. 

Despite the fact that they were all three hard and dripping and ready to go, they just stared at each other in awkward silence. 

"So . . ." said Clint, clearly at a lost as to how to get things started.

Ever the instigator, Bucky led them both over to the bed with a hand on each of their backs, gently pushing them down. "Stevie, why don't lie on your back? Clint, you can lie down on top of him, maybe grind a bit while I get you ready for us." His words quickly broke the ice, and they began to move in coordinated motion, driven by instinct and sheer horniness. 

Clint climbed on top of Steve, then took the opportunity to play another round of apple pie-flavored tonsil hockey. He began rubbing his hard prick against Steve's like Bucky suggested, with copious amounts of star-spangled precome smoothing the way. His captain groaned and thrust up against the archer in return, gripping the back of his lover's neck to draw him even closer. Clint was already in heaven from just the smooching and boner-rubbing. But he was quickly brought back to reality when he heard the hand pump being pressed a few times, then felt a lubed finger poke his tenderest spot. 

"Just relax, sugar," purred Bucky, "We're going to be nice and gentle with you. At first." Without pausing, he pushed his slippery digit inside Clint's hole. Bucky crooked his finger and quickly found the blond's prostate, giving it a gentle massage to help relax him further. The attention to his little nub sent shivers throughout his body, and he could feel himself start to float with the sensation. It was like the world's most wonderful prostate exam. Two more fingers soon entered him easily. Just because he hadn't bottomed before didn't mean his ass had never been stuffed with something, so he knew how to relax when he needed to. 

"Mmmm that feels good. So much nicer than when the doctor does it. And he'll only put one finger in me at a time. Speaking of which, could you give me some more lube and get your pinky in there too? I think you two fuckers are going to do a number on my ass, so I wanna be nice and . . . Oh god Steve, right there!" While Clint was distracted chatting with Bucky, Steve had started feeling a little left out, so he had craned his neck up and began nibbling on the archer's earlobe and licking his way down the sensitive nape of his neck. 

"Sugar, you are thinking way to clearly right now," Bucky drawled. "I think we need to stick something in you to get you to shut up." Bucky had acceded to Clint's previous request by sticking a fourth finger into Clint's hungry asshole, which was nearly gaping by now with all the attention.  He suspected it would be extremely difficult to get his gigantic serum-enhanced man sausage into Clint's ass anyway, but he was getting tired of the snarky archer's demanding attitude. It was time to put him in his place. "I hope you're ready sugar, because here it comes."

"Huh?" said Clint, momentarily at a loss for words, unable to catch up with what was going on.

Before Cint had a chance to react, Bucky's huge cock was plunging into him relentlessly. The amount of prep they'd done was definitely not adequate. After just an inch or two had entered his body, Clint felt like he was being split in half. If it weren't for the mind-numbing pleasure he was also feeling, he would have been screaming in pain. By the time Bucky was halfway in, Clint was moaning loudly, clutching Steve tightly but still letting Bucky continue until he was balls-deep inside Clint's already abused ass. Cap continued to gently caress the archer's face but plunged his deliciously evil tongue into Clint's mouth, fucking him from the other end while Clint let Bucky in. By that point, the archer felt like he was going to explode like a potato in a microwave from being so stuffed full. But he was with two people he loved and trusted, so he was willing to try and relax. 

The moment Bucky bottomed out, the former assassin lost control and began to gush what felt like a full gallon of spunk into the archer's tight love canal. Clint could only moan at the feeling. A friend of his had once told a very disappointed Clint that you couldn't feel it when a guy came in your ass. Apparently this guy had never bedded a supersoldier, because the archer felt like he was sitting on a fire hose. The thick jizz sloshed around his insides like a warm bath for his colon, but there was way too much to stay inside for long. Even before Bucky withdrew it began to spray back out, like sticking your thumb over a garden hose. 

After coming and getting to skewer Clint with his dong, Bucky realized that he'd had more than his fair share of the luscious man hole for now. Even if the whole thing had only lasted about two minutes. Clint seemed so blissed out that he didn't regret pushing in so hard, though they'd have to talk about it later once all the come and lube had been cleaned up, and there was a more flaccid state of affairs in general. 

Clint was almost in tears from the sense of loss he felt when Bucky pulled out, but his hole could only be described as a thing of beauty. It was relaxed and gaping, blushing a lovely deep shade of pink while semen dripped out continuously. He was sore, but the feeling made him so happy. For years, this was all he'd wanted, a man capable of fucking him until his ass looked like a teenager's gym sock. Now he had two. 

Clint could somehow feel Bucky's eyes on him, but in a good way. "Oh Sugar, you are so beautiful like this, I wish you could see yourself. Hold on a sec." Bucky rushed out of the room for some reason, though he was behind Clint so the archer couldn't see where he was going. The former assassin was back in less than thirty seconds, and then Clint heard the camera shutter sound from a cell phone. He brought the phone up for Clint and Steve to see, and the pair were enchanted to see the state of Clint's hole. The triad warmly smiled at each other, enjoying the parody of a wonderful fanfic trope. 

Bucky then tossed the phone aside and began eating Clint's ass and savoring the come. Clint sucked in a breath at the feeling of the tongue tickling the walls of his passage, enthusiastically going to town on his abused hole until he could barely breathe. Bucky kept flicking his tongue back and forth, alternating with plunging it inside as far as it could go until the archer felt like he was going to come just from the intense feeling. At that point Clint would slam his ass backwards to knock Bucky's head away, only granting him a brief reprieve until Bucky was just diving in once again.

After about 45 minutes of this (there was a lot of come in Clint's ass), Bucky pulled back and crawled up the bed to lie in between his boyfriends, his smiling face dripping with his own come. The other two started enthusiastically licking it off, not being able to resist the flavor of slippery ex-Soviet semen. They groaned at the taste, taking turns licking Bucky's face as the supersoldier laid back and enjoyed the come being licked off, almost as much as he enjoyed putting it there. It was like a facial from the world's raunchiest spa day. 

"Mmmm, now it takes like vodka and grape juice." Clint said between slurps, unable to resist continuing his previous string of bad jokes.

"I'm sorry, your ass does not taste like grapes. Sour unripe plums, at best," Bucky replied with a chuckle, followed by a moan as Steve gave Bucky's balls a gentle but insistent squeeze. 

Steve chimed in "I don't care what exactly it tastes like, your ass or your come," looking in each of their eyes respectively. "You are both absolutely delicious. Just for that Buck, you're getting a nice big mouthful," Steve said before licking a wide stripe through a particularly large glob of come on Bucky's forehead, then clamping down on his best friend's lips with his mouth and letting the delicious fluid dribble in. Bucky and Steve then shared a passionate kiss, battling with their tongues and pushing the come back and forth between their mouths before each grudgingly swallowed it down. Steve clearly had no idea what constituted a punishment when it came to his boyfriends. 

"Hey no fair, I wanna play!" Clint whined, feeling left out. 

Steve gave him a wanton look, and said "Oh Sweetheart, I'll always share come with you," before repeating the game he'd played with Bucky. Clint couldn't help getting a little choked up from emotion when they broke the kiss. 

 


	5. Cream Filled

While Steve and Clint were still lost in their filthy kiss, Bucky snuck away to clean his face with one of the come rags. He then grabbed another to help clean the other two as well, since everyone had once again gotten quite messy. Bucky remembered that he'd expected to feel at least some jealousy. After all, his best guy, whom he'd loved since they were children, was currently making out and rubbing dicks with a man that Bucky had only really met a few hours previously. But the jealousy just wasn't there, replaced by a squishy warm feeling of being in love with not one but two wonderful men. Seeing them enjoy each other just reminded him of how he felt when he was actively participating. It certainly didn't hurt that the adorable archer had the sweetest little hole that Bucky had ever had the pleasure of fucking, at least until he got a chance to fuck Steve too.  

Bucky was jarred from his reverie when he heard Clint slap Steve on his thigh and say "Okay cowboy, it's time for you to get a ride," Clint said with his usual bravado. Steve smiled and blushed at the statement as he stood up, displaying his usual contradictory nature by blushing at such a suggesting after spending a good fifteen minutes snowballing with two men at once. 

Even so, the captain couldn't hide his eagerness. "Sounds good to me. Sweetheart, would you be more comfortable on your back? That way I can see your smiling face while I fill you up with this monster cock of mine," Steve was apparently done being shy. And said monster cock was already fully hard and veiny hanging between his legs, too heavy under its own weight to stand up by itself. "Since Bucky opened you up so good, I wanna see if I can really get up in there and make it so good for you. You'll be leaking for days," the supersoldier said with a wink.

Never to be outdone, Clint replied "Well actually, I don't like the idea of soiling my drawers and losing all that hot come. I was hoping when you two are done fucking me you could put in a plug so I could stay full for a while. And of course I'll need daily refills," returning Cap's wink. That line produced simultaneous groans and twitching cocks from the other two.

"Oh Sugar, that can definitely be arranged," Bucky said as Steve stood up, planting a kiss on Clint's mouth that was mostly just fucking him with his tongue. Steve then laid Clint gently onto his back in the middle of their bed, while Bucky helpfully lifted up the archer's hips and put a thick pillow underneath. 

"I think I need a little appetizer first though," Steve said, glancing down at the other blonde's hole. Even after being ravaged by the other supersoldier, it had somehow tightened up again, twitching and winking at him as if it had a mind of its own. Steve's face softened, and the mood in the room suddenly shifted again. Wanton lust was replaced by tender glances and sighs of pleasure. On instinct, Bucky lay down on the bed beside Clint and latched onto a nipple while running his hands over the archer's muscled torso, suckling gently. The captain then knelt down between Clint's legs as if his ass were a precious treasure, and from the look on Steve's face it seemed like that was exactly how he felt. He slowly parted the tender cheeks and stroked his tongue around the rim before gently nudging the sweet-tasting hole with the tip of his tongue.

Cint moaned from all the sensations flooding in at once, overwhelmed with the pleasure that his boyfriends were providing. Just when he thought things couldn't get any better, Steve managed to surprise him once again. "Remember what I said about superior muscle control?" Steve said, momentarily pulling his head back. Before Clint could answer, Steve dove back in and thrust his tongue deep inside his lover's passage. He then began vibrating his tongue in a way that shouldn't have been possible, and it sent tremors of lust throughout the archer's entire body. Clint's flagging member immediately snapped back to attention and began leaking like a faucet.

"Holy fuck Steve, if you don't stop that I'm going to come!" Clint could somehow feel Steve smirk against his hole, and then continue to assault the tender flesh. He could only lay back and moan, nearly sobbing until his balls retracted and his dick spurted hot man juice all over his belly and chest. Bucky was caught in the crossfire, having continued to suck on one nipple and then the other. The former assassin didn't seem to mind at all, he just continued his ministration as hot jizz slid down the side of his face. The two supersoldiers nearly drove Clint insane, refusing to let up for another five minutes. They finally took pity on him once his begging from them to stop gave way to incoherent babbling.

Bucky and Steve decided to let their boy rest for a bit, letting him come back to reality as they fed him sips of water and little pieces of chocolate and fruit. Once he regained his senses, Clint said "wow, you bastards are going to be the death of me!" Even so, he had a huge grin on his face while laying back and spreading his legs in anticipation of the vigorous fucking he was about to receive.

"That's the idea, baby," Bucky said with a wink. Steve stood up, giving his gigantic engorged member a few strokes, contemplating his next move. Instead of getting some more lube from the pump though, the captain had a different idea.

"Buck, I think it's time we switched over to a more natural kind of lube. D'you think you have any come left in those giant plums of yours?"

"Of course Stevie!" Bucky replied, pretending to be offended. He moved over next to Steve, who began began jacking him fast and hard, pointing the throbbing meat at Clint's greedy hole. While craning his neck as far as possible to get a lock at the action, Clint hooked his index fingers inside himself to hold his asshole open. He wanted to make sure he got as much of the soldier's come in there to grease the way for Cap's ridiculous member. "Oh fuck!" Bucky yelled while he came, with the head of his cock nestled against the opening of the archer's pulsating pink pleasure passage. Clint shivered at the feeling of all that thick pearly white stuff making a mess of his sloppy spit-soaked hole. He couldn't wait to feel another heavy cock filling him up to bursting.

Cap then gave Clint's ass another four-fingered massage from the inside, making sure he was open enough to at least begin stretching when the supersoldier's supersized member was introduced. Clint became lost in pleasure as his tender hole was manipulated, moaning and grunting with each nudge of his prostate and caress of his rim. The brief fucking he'd already received had somehow not left him sore, just more sensitive to every form of stimulation to his hungry hole. 

As Clint grabbed the backs of his knees to hold himself open nice and wide, he got another good look at Steve's glistening member. It looked quite a bit thicker than it had before, and had gained at least an inch and a half in length.

"What the fuck Steve!? How did that thing get even bigger?"

"Yeah, sorry. When I'm really turned on, it just . . . does that. I promise I'll be careful," Steve said with a sheepish grin. 

Bucky had moved so he was tenderly cradling Clint's head in his lap. "It's okay Sugar," Bucky crooned as the archer yelped when Steve began mercilessly rubbing his prostate. "Stevie's cock is going to feel so good. He's much nicer than me, so he'll give you a chance to get used to it. I have a feeling that when you're ready though, he's going to give your ass quite a pounding." By that time the anticipation was starting to melt the archer's brain. As far gone as he was, Clint couldn't say much, but they could hear him mumble something like "fuck yeah, I wanna feel it" between moans. He was also having trouble lying still, until Bucky pulled him closer into his lap so he could nuzzle the former assassin's cock like it was his favorite teddy bear. His favorite teddy bear that was rock hard and to which he was giving little kitten licks to clean off the tasty precome.

Steve took that opportunity to get into position, furrowing his brow in concentration like he was planning out how best to penetrate any enemy base. He sort of was, except Clint was definitely no enemy. Steve then took himself in hand and pulled bag his loose foreskin to reveal the purple mushroom tip. He began gently rubbing it against Clint's relaxed hole, the stimulation causing both him and Clint to groan in unison. The captain decided it was now or never, so he lined himself up and began to push against his lover's entrance, which still put up some resistance despite everything.

"Holy fuck!" Clint moaned as the head popped in. Steve paused until Clint nodded his head for him to continue, the archer too overcome with the pleasurable sensations to speak. Then the captain began sliding in inch by inch in a seemingly endless effort to plumb the depths of Clint's hungry passage.

With no warning, Clint came violently right as Steve bottomed out. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt, and he absolutely covered himself in hot sponge. He soaked his chest and stomach, but he also managed to cover his face with it as well. Sticking his tongue out to lick what he could off of his own lips, he smiled when he looked up at his boyfriends and realized he'd managed to splatter their faces with his semen as well.

"Well Cap, it looks like you managed to fuck the come right out of me with that beast of yours. And I've NEVER come that much in my life!"

"Uh, thanks." Steve replied with a grin, as Bucky shamelessly used his tongue to clean off the faces of his two lovers. "I'm sorry you came so fast, do you want me to pull out and take a break?"

"Fuck no!" Clint countered. "I don't care about coming again right now, just please fuck me. Your cock feels so good and I need it so bad." The archer was starting to sound desperate, but he was beyond caring at this point. 

Steve didn't need any more encouragement. He rolled his hips a few times to relax Clint's hole a little more, then slowly began to fuck him. The captain only pulled in and out by an inch or two to start, but that was enough to get the archer moaning with every thrust. Clint's moans became louder and louder as the captain picked up the pace, eventually pulling out almost all the way, while pounding in and out at an almost superhuman speed. He probably would have thrusted even harder, but he was worried that the archer's body wouldn't be able to handle it.

Clint was starting to groan incoherently, no longer able to form words. Not that he wanted or needed to. It wasn't possible for his prostate to be directly stimulated anymore, and his boyfriends were ignoring his cock for the time being. Instead, he was feeling the stimulation of Steve's cock throughout his entire body. It felt like his veins were pumping with warm honey, and it was almost like he was floating in a pool of melted butter. 

His mind momentarily surfaced as Bucky slowly began pulling away to give the other two some time to themselves, laying the archer's head down on a pillow. Clint let out a noise like a distressed puppy and made grabby hands for his new boyfriend to stay. 

"Don't go Sucky, wanna buck you . . ." Clint said before catching himself and chuckling weakly. Steve had slowed down his thrusts, while sharing a warm smile with Bucky. 

"Okay baby, you can have my cock, there you go," Bucky crooned as he knelt down beside the archer's head with his legs spread, feeding his engorged member to his eager boyfriend. The supersoldier's tone sounded like he was comforting his cherished lover with a gentle hug, instead of preparing to fuck said lover's face. Clint was drowning in lust, so there really wasn't a difference.

Within a few minutes, Clint was lost to the sensation of being pounded from both ends. Steve took advantage of Clint's flexibility and spread the archer's legs impossibly wide, allowing him to get his monster cock that much deeper into the quivering pink hole. He carefully pushed the boundaries of what Clint's body could take, and was shocked to find that he now could pound the archer's greedy ass so hard and fast and deep that it should have broken a normal human's pelvis. Despite all of this, Clint's love canal managed to avoid becoming stretched out and relaxed completely. It was as if Steve's impossibly thick member was being caressed by the warm wet hole, alternately offering gentle resistance and tightening down so hard that he went cross-eyed. Then the stimulation became even more amazing -- it felt as if Clint's ass was trying to hungrily suck him in, like it was giving him the world's most talented blowjob while simultaneously yielding to his impossibly hard thrusts. 

Meanwhile, Bucky was having a similar experience. He started with short, slow thrusts, but the shorter blond took hold of his hips and pulled him forward until his cock was all the way down the archer's throat and he had completely bottomed out. Clint used his grip on Bucky's hips to show him how he wanted his throat to be fucked, which turned out to be extremely vigorously and deeply. The guy didn't seem to even need to come up for air, just let his lover fuck his throat mercilessly. Then, Bucky felt Clint's throat muscles start to do something strange. They started caressing his long, thick meat in waves, like some sort of super high-tech fleshlight that Stark would have built. Bucky let out a choked-off yelp and looked up at Steve, who met his gaze in a way that confirmed that his friend and lover was experiencing something equally mind-blowing. When the two slowed down momentarily while trying to process what was going on, Clint growled angrily, like he was about to murder them if they didn't get with the program. 

Steve and Bucky could have come right away once the weird stuff started happening, but with their superhuman control of their bodies, they managed to keep things going. Judging by the noises their lover was making, he clearly didn't want them to stop. When Bucky couldn't take any more, he reached over and pulled Steve in for a brutal tongue fucking, no longer able to keep any control over his unbridled lust. They would have felt guilty focusing just on each other while they went at Clint like he was a piece of meat, had they not known that this was exactly what he wanted. 

"Fuck baby I'm not going to last much longer," Steve said to Bucky, out of breath and breaking a sweat for the first time that night. 

"Yeah Stevie I'm right on the edge too. When I say, just let go, we'll feel him up so good," Bucky responded, skating right on the edge. 

With their eyes looked on each other, Bucky yelled "Now!" and they both immediately began dumping their gigantic loads into both of Clint's holes. To Clint, it seemed like they would never shooting, spurt after spurt of sweet superhero come filling his hole and shooting down his throat. He almost couldn't believe this was really happening, his wildest fantasies coming true. 

As Steve continued to spew his thick white jizz into his new lover's ass, he thought he could almost see the archer's belly start to expand, his rippling abs slightly losing some definition. The captain just shook his head and chalked it up to his orgasm-addled brain. But part of him wondered if it could be true. He was more than a little surprised to realize that he loved the idea of him and Bucky filling Clint up with so much come that the shorter blond jiggled when he walked, that they'd be able to hear it sloshing around as they fucked him mercilessly. 

The three of them groaned in unison as they separated, once again the snarky archer was the first to regain his faculties enough to speak, barely.

"You guys . . . so good . . . feel like a cream-filled doughnut . . . ugh we're so not done here. Please . . . back in me." 

The two supersoldiers wasted no time trading places, eager to continue as long as their lover was willing. Bucky helped the come-drunk blonde turn over and get up on his hands and knees, holding him in place with a hand on his hip. Steve eagerly fed his throbbing member into Clint's mouth, who moaned at the intrusion. Bucky held up a hand to keep Steve from moving once he had fit his cock all the way down the archer's throat, wanting to try out something new. Bucky then guided himself into Clint's by now sloppy and gaping hole, before gripping his hips and beginning to slide him back and forth on his cock. This caused Steve's cock to plunge in and out of Clint's throat, who let out a groan of pleasure when he realized what was going on. His lover was slamming him back and forth, one cock going in one end while the other was pulling out. As Bucky picked up the pace, Clint's asshole and throat once again began eagerly working on his boyfriend's cocks in that mind blowing way. This time, the archer's cock rose again, despite his expectation that he was done coming for the night (and wasn't bothered by that fact in the least). Bucky quickly noticed from the way Clint's ass began caressing his cock more aggressively. Glad to see his lover's reaction, he reached down and began vigorously jerking Clint's diminutive but rock-hard meat. Being plugged from both ends while getting an excellent handjob quickly brought Clint over the edge, and the other two were quickly unloading inside him once again. 

Needing a little break in the action, the three laid back on the bed, Clint in the middle with the other two cuddling him from either side. Steve had gently put three fingers inside Clint while Bucky pulled out, holding them still so he could keep his lover full while they relaxed. The archer reveled in their warmth and closeness, despite all three of them being sweaty and sticky. Clint almost felt like he could stay like this forever, but he was still so riled up that he knew he wouldn't be able to relax for long. 

"Stevie, is it just my imagination, or is our boy getting a little bit of a belly?" said Bucky, slowly rubbing his hand in large circles around Clint's belly button. "It's kinda jiggly," Bucky said with a chuckle, giving it an affectionate pat. 

"You notice it too? God, it's so fuckin' hot. Did our come do that?"

"I think so, yeah," replied Clint. "You two are amazing. I never thought I could feel so full, though my body seems to be making extra room for it," he said, trying to make it sound like a joke but only managing to sound mystified.

"Sweetheart, your body is doing some very strange things. Your ass was literally trying to swallow my cock. This is definitely not normal."

"Yeah, and your throat seems to be turning into a fantastic sex toy," said Bucky.

"Can't we talk about this later?" said Clint, impatient to get back to the action. "I feel great, and I don't hear you two complaining. Who knows, maybe the serum in both of your come is giving me magical powers, but I don't see how it's a problem. Believe me, I'll let you know if it starts to hurt," even as he slowly got up to straddle Bucky, who instinctively held up his still-hard cock to press against the archers scorching hot hole. "I'm having the best night of my life. Less talking, more -- ngh -- fucking," Clint said as he sat all the way down on Bucky's cock in one smooth slide. "Steve, get up here so I can suck you off. That's an order!"

Steve complied as if he were back in boot camp, eager to please the other blond. Clint somehow managed to bounce up and down at an alarming rate, while tilting his head at an odd angle so he could deep throat his captain at the same time. 

The three lost time after that. The two supersoldiers dumped load after load into Clint's mouth and ass, trading off as their lover had asked. Clint was floating the entire time, completely lost to the sensations. For a while he was dimly aware that he was having orgasms every 10 minutes or so, but then his body ran out of come and it felt like he was in a perpetual state of incredible stimulation. 

Even the two supersoldiers ran out of steam after an indeterminate amount of time. The three of them ended up passing out for about an hour, Bucky still plugging up Clint, while the archer's head resting on his captain's soft cock. Clint's belly had become substantially rounder by then, filled to overflowing with his lovers' juices. 

 

***

 

Clint was the first to come back to reality, because Bucky and his supersoldier frame were starting to crush the smaller man. "Hey guys, you need to get up, your bottom is in need of some aftercare!"

"Oh shit, sorry Sweetheart! Let me get you a towel," Steve said as he stood up and grabbed another from the pile. He began trying to wipe some of the come off of Clint, but it was a losing battle since the three of them were pretty much drenched. Better to get them all into the shower. And burn the towels covering the bed. 

Bucky carefully pulled back and began to withdraw so he could help out his boyfriend as well, before Clint shouted "hold on cowboy, if you pull out too fast I'm going to be gushing all over the place. And you two seem rather attached to my freaky swollen belly. You have a plug big enough for my sloppy ass, Cap?"

"Actually I do. Hold on," as he went to the bottom drawer of his dresser. He fished around a bit before pulling out a modestly sized butt plug that didn't look anywhere near big enough for Clint's ass in its current state.

"Here Buck, put this in him," the captain said as he tossed it in the general direction of his lovers.

"Stevie, there's no way that's going to stay inside him," replied Bucky without looking up, grabbing the butt plug out of the air on instinct.

"Sure it will. Stark designed it. If you press the green button on the back, it will inflate enough to stay in. It's designed for all day use. It automatically inflates and deflates as necessary," the captain explained, as if he were going over the technical details of a piece of combat equipment. After all, Tony Stark apparently liked to design all sorts of devices.

"When did you become such a perv, Steve? And you let Stark design your sex toys!?" Clint said.

"Umm yeah. Let's just say I was sexually frustrated after they pulled me out of the ice. And I'm sorry Sweetheart, but I couldn't come to you for that since Bucky wasn't here. As for Stark, he somehow figured out my situation and told me about toys, but he wouldn't let me order anything. He just gave me the ones he designed himself. And he's pretty good at it, we have all the time in the world to play around with everything in that drawer," he said with a wink. 

"And Pepper is okay with all this?" Clint replied, too interested for the moment to notice that his ass was starting to get a little uncomfortable. 

"Their relationship is pretty, I dunno, modern. I can tell you what he told me, not that I understand half of it. She's, whaddyacall, asexual? And Tony is, uh, unique. He basically gets off on knowing that other people are getting off, but isn't really interested in having sex with anyone else. Pepper is okay with this as long as her emotional needs are met, which he can handle. Most of the time, anyway. So I just thank Tony whenever he brings me some new gadget and try not to think too much about it."

"Oh, that makes so much more sense," Clint said thoughtfully. "Natasha once commented how good Stark is at making restraints. That must have something to do with those random 'friends' that show up at the tower every once in awhile. 

"Oh shit, I just thought of something," Steve said. "Jarvis, have you been recording everything that's been happening?"

"Of course, Captain Rogers. It's standard protocol to record all sexual activity within the tower. I'm afraid Mr. Stark will be able to view all of the events that occurred tonight, even if you wish to keep them private from everyone else."

"Okay, I guess that's unavoidable. Could you at least, I dunno, put the files in a place where Stark is less likely to find them?"

"Of course Captain, I shall do my best.

Bucky chose that moment to interrupt. "Okay, as much as I love hearing about how horny everyone is in the future -- and I want to hear more about that later  -- if I don't pull out now, I think my cock is going to be stuck in our little bottom's ass permanently. Sugar, I'm going to slowly pull out. You hold your cheeks shut so you don't leak too much before I get this thing inside you and it does the expansion thingy." Bucky did just that, with only a little of the precious man gravy dripping out before he could get the butt plug all the way in. 

Bucky pushed a button on the plug's flared base, and all three of them could hear a loud pulsing vibration as the thing roared to life inside Clint's abused hole. 

"AAAHHHHH YOU ASSHOLE TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!!!" Clint screamed, beyond overstimulated.

"I said the green button, not the read button you knucklehead!" Steve chided as Bucky turned off the vibration, then pressed the green button. The plug began to inflate and Clint breathed a sigh of relief, while Bucky withdrew his hand and grabbed a towel to gently wipe his own swollen red cock. 

"Whoops! My mistake. So sorry about that Sugar." Bucky couldn't even keep a straight face, obviously not sorry at all. Clint gave him the stink eye and mumbled something about asshole snipers, but otherwise laid back and relaxed. After a few minutes, Steve carried the exhausted blond into the shower so the three of them could rinse off. Clint was dimly aware of Bucky leaving the shower first while Steve continued to wash off the residue of their epic lovemaking. The next thing he knew, the three of them were lounging in the gigantic bathtub. Bucky had set things up this time, with candles flickering around the room and scented oils perfuming the water. The two supersoldiers encouraged their boy to drink water and take little nibbles of food, and Clint felt like he was enjoying the spa day from heaven.

After a good soak, the trio stumbled into the bedroom and made the bed in a daze. Clint lay down between his boyfriends, with his head pillowed against Bucky's soft furry chest and Steve snuggling up from behind. Feeling that Steve's meaty cock was somehow still hard and pressed up against him, Clint said softly, "Cap, instead of poking me with that thing, why don't you take out the plug and put it in me? I'll keep it warm for ya." 

Steve chuckled softly, unable to resist the invitation. He replaced the butt plug with his engorged member, sliding in without any resistance. Clint slowly began rocking back and forth, hearing a gasp from his captain while pulling in the other supersoldier for gentle yet passionate kisses. Bucky responded by tenderly caressing the blonde's come-filled belly, mesmerized by the results of their endless lovemaking. It wasn't long before Steve came with a sigh, depositing one last load into the archer's quivering passage. 

The three soon fell into a blissful sleep, holding each other close after an exhausting yet deliciously satisfying evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've really appreciated all the kudos and comments along the way. Thank you to the ongoing readers for your patience, as this is my first time writing fanfic and I haven't been able to keep to a schedule. I am planning to write a sequel, since I never actually got around to writing about the idea that inspired me to write this whole thing in the first place. Clint refused to let me write any actual plot until he was finished enjoying his new boyfriends to the furthest extent possible. Let's just say that I plan on further exploring the (positive) consequences of the *ahem* injections that Clint is getting.


End file.
